The Simple Game
by kgirl50
Summary: ONESHOT! sorry not a lot of lemons but hey it's all good. inos gets to stay over at shikamaru and they bothe begin a silent game of teasting.


"Shikamaruuuuuuuu!" yelled the blonde kinochi running towards the training grounds for squad 10. The genius rolled his eyes and placed his well ready kunai back in his pouch. "Oi, Ino it's too early in the morning for your yelling." She stopped in front of him hair wiping in her face. "I have excellent news!" she stated with a beaming smile. He rolled his eyes knowing that this would take a long time he began to position himself on the ground in a comfortable position. Ino stared down at him. "Erm uh well" she struggled to get out as her eyes wandered over his body. He opened one eye to see why her loud excited voice had suddenly stopped and she was now…stuttering? "Ino?" she shot back to reality.

"Hm?"

"You were saying?" he motioned as he closed his eye again.

"W-well," she cleared her throat and teared her eyes away from him and looked at the cloudless sky.

"Well, my father is out on a mission for about a week and mom told me to get some good 'moral work' in and I uh well um I picked to help you, you know with the deer's." There was a long silence.

Ino smiled at the sky thinking that he was gonna reject her and she could go back to the flower shop. Then later she could take a nice long bath and maybe go over Sakura's to watch the new movie… what was it oh yea match games of the heart… that'll be cool.

Shikamaru lied there going over all the scenarios in his head. He looked up at her. He saw her smiling face and slightly grinned. Yea sending about a week with another troublesome woman in his house would be hell. But Ino she was annoying but her aura her smile her body was mesmerizing and who knows something interesting might happen. He found a smirk slowly creeping across his face.

Ino was now getting annoyed on how he hadn't answered. It had been 15 min!

Finally he answered. "Ino I'd love you to stay over for a week." He stated nonchalantly, and getting up. Ino's jaw dropped. He began to walk away. Ino fell to her knees.

"w-what you're s-serious?" she blurted out.

He smirked but never stopped walking. In a slightly shouted voice he said "I'll see you tonight for diner don't be late."

She just stared at the retreating figure and slowly smiled. Both thinking this is going to be fun.

"_Diner was so awkward! Shikamaru oh my gods come on. Why tease me. Why make me think really hard. He could've warned me that his parents were gone for the week. And he could've worn a shirt gawd if he wants to play that game well fine I'll play too. Which reminds me tomorrow he said something about dears well I guess I could do something…or…wear something irresistible. Mwahahaha he is so going to pay this'll be-" A_ soft knock was heard at her door and Ino put her diary under her pillow fixed her hair and said softly "come in." Shikamaru opened the door slightly then all the way. He looked in the dimly lit room to see Ino sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, and wearing a slight see through laundrea looking nightgown. He swallowed hard. She smirked inwardly. _"Time to tease." _she thought. Slowly she stood up swinging her hips smoothly and seductively making her way towards him. "You knocked?" his eyes trailed over her body studying every curve and beauty ark on her body. He was mesmerized by the swaying of her hair, the slight bouncing of her 'girls', the rock of her hips, and her creamy legs bringing her flawless body closer and closer towards him. He swallowed hard again and felt his ants tighter. _"This is so unfair her control over my body is unreal. Move Shikamaru! She's to close! She's not even using a technique!" _his thoughts raged through his head. Soon he found a cold hand finding its way in his tank top smoothly running over his well toned abs. When his eyes reached her face he saw a smirk across her luscious pink lips. She leaned in. He closed his eyes. He heard a soft whisper in his ear which almost shocked him…almost. "Good night…Shikamaru" came out in a deviled tone. With that she turned on her heal and slid back into her covers facing away from him. "Sweet dreams."

It was a good thing she wasn't looking at him though because if she was she'd probably notice his humango boner, and of course a flushed face.

He left before anything could happen that he wouldn't be able to control. He mumbled a goodnight Ino and left the room almost regretting going in to say goodnight…almost.

"INO!"

Ino fell out of bed scared for her life. She got up ran down stairs. Kunai in hand she looked around and didn't see Shikamaru. Where was he? She began to panic. She check his room he wasn't there she checked the attic, the kitchen, the living room, and the bathrooms. Where was this guy? She was freaking out.

"INO!"

"_Where is he calling me from?"_

"_IM IN THE BACKYARD BY THE G_ATE_ TO THE FOREST BRING A WET RAG!"_

Ino didn't have time to question she did what she was told and ran out to the gate. She didn't even care that she was still in her nightgown Shikamaru needed her.

She got to the gat to see Shikamaru's hand covered in blood holding a deer.

She gave him the rag. He smiled at her. Then his smile turned into a smirk. He realized that she didn't brush her hair and she was still in her pj's. Remembering that he had a dear to help give birth he snapped his head back down. _"This deer she's not strong enough to make it through the birth she needs help what do I do…?"_ He contemplated in his head and realized what he had to do. He shoved his hand u the deer's woman hood. He had his hand up there for a while. When he looked up at ino for the rag he saw her thighs tightly clamped together, bottom lip being bit and her hand over heart. He knew what she was thinking and he knew that It was killing her inside.

Ino's mind went crazy. One Shikamaru wasn't wearing a shirt. Two he had his whole fucking hand up a deer's vegina(AN: don't know how to sell that sowwy.) for crying out loud!

"_**Oh Ino stop tripping you know you o wish you were that deer."**_

"_Shut up okay I just think he's being very…"_

"_**Kinky?"**_

"_NO, heroic."_

"_**oh right like the fact that you two are going to be all alone in a house together doesn't seem tempting?"**_

"_shut up!"_

Ino felt her face begin to go crimson when she saw Shikamaru's hand shift inside the dear. Heck if she didn't know any better she would say that Shikamaru was teasing her because he didn't even ask for the rag yet. She knew that this game was going to get intense really soon and she was not going to lose no matter what she WOULD win even if it costed her precious virginity. Then again losing it to Shika now that sounded like a plan and she was fullest and ready to go!

A/N: HEY HOPE YOU LIKE THE ONESHOT AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT!:)


End file.
